Le retour de Sherlock Holmes
by Hermystic
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Ou comment les protagonistes proche de Sherlock se préparent à son retour ... Mystrade/Johnlock
1. Mycroft Holmes

**Titre :** Le retour de Sherlock Holmes

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Mycroft/Lestrade ; John/Sherlock

 **Disclaimer :** Ai-je besoin de préciser que John, Sherlock et Mary ne m'appartiennent pas ? Et qu'ils appartiennent respectivement à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle pour l'œuvre originale ainsi qu'à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss pour la version moderne de Sherlock BBC ?

 **Notes :** Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Et voici un petit recueil de textes en plusieurs parties où différents points de vue seront adoptés concernant le retour de notre bien aimé Sherlock Holmes !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Je me préparais à partir en mission. Courte je l'espérais. Je ne dis rien à mon _ami_. Parce que je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter et lui créer de faux espoirs.

Après tout ce temps … J'allais _le_ revoir. Je savais _ses_ plans mais j'ignorais où _il_ allait. Question de sécurité nationale.

La seule chose que je savais, c'est qu' _il_ n'avait manqué de rien durant tout ce temps où _il …_ était loin de son pays.

L'idiot me manquait. Parce que je ne pouvais me mesurer à personne d'autre. Intellectuellement parlant bien sur. Pour le reste … Gregory était là. Ainsi que papa et maman, marmonna Mycroft pour lui-même.

Un vrai miracle d'ailleurs que Greg soit encore là. Des boulots très prenants. Difficile de faire des concessions ! Et pourtant … Nous tenions bon.

Chaque instant de libertés étaient appréciés à leur juste mesure. Et nous en profitions … Parce que même si _tout_ n'était que mascarade, cela aurait pu vraiment arriver.

Et de vie, nous n'en avions qu'une. Nous le savions avant bien sur après tout nous risquions nos vies … A notre manière bien sur, songea ironiquement Mycroft.

Je vérifiais les dernières données obtenues par mes agents. Toutes se recoupaient en un seul et même point : la Serbie.

Soupirant, je me levais pour prendre le sac fourni également par mes agents et en retournais le contenu sur le canapé.

Chapka, long manteau datant d'une autre époque, pantalon et pull grossiers, grosses chaussures. Tels seraient les affaires que je transporterais avec moi.

Je les mis dans une valise avec l'ordinateur portable au fond ainsi qu'une arme par simple précaution et parce que j'avais entendu Gregory me dire un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il était toujours dangereux d'être désarmé sur un terrain que l'on connaissait mal.

Et c'était le cas. Après tout … Le terrain c'était plus le truc de Gregory. Moi … C'était un bureau et un bon fauteuil avec de préférence un verre de bon whisky.

Mais là … J'étais prêt à faire une exception. Parce que c'était _lui_. Et que de voir les parents dans un état second depuis tant de temps me faisait mal.

Je fermais la valise dans un claquement sec ne voulant penser à l'échec possible de la mission. Après tout, toutes les chances étaient de mon côté pour que cela soit une réussite mais le risque zéro n'existait pas.

Je vérifiais quelque peu nerveux que je n'avais rien laissé traîner. Une manie chez moi qui fait bien rire Gregory qui pensait sans doute au 221B Baker Street.

C'est sur qu'à côté l'appartement de Sherlock faisait beaucoup moins … rangé et le mot est faible pensa Mycroft en levant les yeux au ciel.

Après les ultimes vérifications, je pris la valise en main et sortit de l'appartement vers la voiture qui m'attendait en bas.

Une fois installé dans celle-ci, je pianotais quelques instants sur le téléphone portable avant de songer encore une fois à la mission qui m'attendait.

Arrivé à l'aéroport, je savais que Gregory avait reçu le message _Ne m'attend pas. Mission urgente à accomplir. MH._

Il ne me croirait pas si je lui disais que c'était une réelle mission digne de ce nom. Mais cela m'était égal.

Parce que j'allais retrouver mon petit frère.

Sherlock Holmes, j'arrive, chuchotai-je en entrant dans l'avion.

* * *

A très vite pour la suite ! ;)


	2. Greg Lestrade

**Titre :** Le retour de Sherlock Holmes

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Mycroft/Lestrade ; John/Sherlock

 **Disclaimer :** Ai-je besoin de préciser que John, Sherlock et Mary ne m'appartiennent pas ? Et qu'ils appartiennent respectivement à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle pour l'œuvre originale ainsi qu'à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss pour la version moderne de Sherlock BBC ?

 **Notes :** Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Et voilà la deuxième partie de ce recueil avec cette fois-ci une petite plongée dans les pensées de Greg ! ;-)

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Greg Lestrade était là à prendre son café avec Anderson. A se souvenir. De lui. Deux ans après, il était toujours là marqué dans les esprits de tous.

Malgré l'agacement de Scotland Yard dans son ensemble, Greg était heureux d'avoir pu collaborer avec le plus grand détective de tous les temps.

Grâce à lui, bon nombre de criminels étaient sous les verrous. Mais il s'était laissé prendre à son propre piège.

Mort à cause d'un criminel aussi fou que Sherlock mais dans l'autre sens. L'un était un psychopathe l'autre un sociopathe.

Le second utilisait ses capacités pour aider les autres alors que le premier les utilisaient à mauvais escient causant la perte d'un grand homme.

Même si la reconnaissance fut difficile. Les journaux en avaient fait des choux gras des semaines durant. Il avait fallu une intervention externe pour les faire taire.

Il savait que c'était Mycroft. Non pas en tant que frère mais en tant que gouvernement britannique. A l'évocation de l'homme un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

La mort du petit frère lui avait permis de se rapprocher de Mycroft. Il savait que ce n'était pas sans risques mais les risques … Il connaissait plutôt bien.

Greg avait eu du mal à comprendre que c'était pour eux ses plus proches _amis_ qu'il s'était sacrifié. Pour lui, Sherlock était un type froid et sans beaucoup de sentiments mais avec du recul … Son attitude distante se voyait uniquement avec des inconnus. Avec Molly, madame Hudson, John et lui-même, il était plus … détendu même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de déduire tout un tas de choses dès qu'ils se voyaient.

Songeant à John, il se demanda si celui-ci se serait enfin déclaré ou s'il aurait encore fallu un sous-entendu pour que l'un des deux craquent.

Sans doute n'auraient-ils rien dit. Comme à leur habitude en fait. Les sentiments n'étaient pas vraiment leur point fort surtout en ce qui concernait le cœur.

En grimaçant, il songea qu'en fait les sentiments n'étaient pas le point fort des Holmes tout court. Parce que Mycroft détournait toujours la conversation à son avantage quand il s'apprêtait à lui faire une douce déclaration.

Soupirant doucement, il songea combien la vie à Londres était monotone sans les éternelles courses de Sherlock à travers la ville. Ignorant que cette pensée fut aussi partagée par John, il pensa à ce qu'il ferait à l'heure actuelle s'il était encore vivant. Embêter son frère ? Gêner John sur leur _couple ?_ Envoyer bouler Donovan encore une fois ? Ou tout simplement tourner en rond au 221B Baker Street parce qu'il s'ennuie à en mourir ?

Un peu de tout ça certainement. Une vibration se fit sentir dans la poche de son pantalon.

 _Ne m'attend pas. Mission urgente à accomplir. MH_

Fronçant les sourcils, il rangea son téléphone alors que la petite bête de la jalousie commença à poindre en lui.

Mycroft a intérêt à être très très convainquant s'il ne voulait pas dormir sur le canapé à son retour de _mission_ pensa Greg en revenant vers Scotland Yard.

En attendant, il relégua l'ami disparu au fond de lui car jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier de sitôt. Jamais.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous ai plu, je vous dis à très vite ! :-)


End file.
